Life of the Stoll Twins
by ZoeChase
Summary: Different short one-shots of the Stoll Twins (I know they aren't twins, but for the sake of my story they are)
1. Cookie Captor

**This is my first time writing. I made this using prompts. This one is '_Child'. _Hope you like it.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Connor Stoll, Rick Riordon does!**

* * *

Connor Stoll opened the door to the pantry with his small, six year old hands. Glancing around the kitchen to see if his mother was there, he slipped inside. Reaching up, he turned the light on so he could see. Going into the corner, he grabbed the chair, and moved it to the far wall where he knew the prize was. He should have never been there in the first place. His mother always told him that, but that didn't stop him. Climbing onto the chair, he grabbed his favourite chocolate chip cookies from the top self. Smiling happily, he climbed back off the chair and went out into the kitchen. Closing the door he heard a tapping behind him. Slowly turning around, with a cookie in his mouth, he saw his mother. He was caught.

* * *

**Please** **reveiw and tell me what you think.**


	2. Royal Reference

**This is one is using the prompt 'Royalty', so contains royal stuff. Hope you like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Rick Riordon does.**

* * *

King Hermes walked down the long hall in the back of the castle. Turning the corner to the gardens, he finally spotted his son, Prince Travis. He was in the garden sitting on a bench under the large oak, with Princess Katie. He should have never been there in the first place, but he could not help staring proudly at his son. He knew that Travis fancied her since they met at the ball they hosted a couple months ago. Princess Katie would make a lovely queen when Travis took over the throne. Smiling, King Hermes walked back down the hall, already thinking of the future.

* * *

**Please reveiw. I'd love to hear what you think!**


	3. The Perfect Gift

**The prompt for this short-story is 'Ecstatic'. I did my best to make Connor seem that way. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Connor or his brother. The amazing Rick Riordon does.**

* * *

Connor excitedly ran out of the store, grabbed his brother's hand, and dragged him to the car. He should have never been there in the first place. He was supposed to look for new shoes but something about the jewellery store drew him in. Looking around, he spotted a perfect gift for his girlfriend, Caiti. It was a diamond owl necklace and it was only $100. Driving home, he dropped Travis off, then headed to Caiti's house. Stepping out of the car, Connor knocked on the door and Caiti opened it with a surprised look on her face. When Caiti finally let him in, he gave her the gift, a little nervous. Caiti squealed and hugged Connor, saying thank you over and over. Connor was ecstatic that she liked it, and thought... maybe I should go to a jewellery store more often.

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. It's All His Fault!

**The prompt for this one is 'Nervous'. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these lovely characters. The great Rick Riordin does.**

* * *

It's All His Fault!

Travis gulped nervously. His palms were sweaty and his ADHD was acting up. He should have never been there in the first place but his brother talked him into it.

Just that morning, Connor made Travis take him to school early. Travis agreed, wondering why Connor wanted to go to school so early. When the two got there, the school parking lot was deserted except for the janitor's cars. Hopping out, Connor grabbed his backpack and walked into the school. Travis stared after his brother and followed after him. He found Connor by the math room making a complicated prank his girlfriend probably came up with. Never letting his brother do anything troublesome without him, he stared helping. Awhile later, they completed it. It was set to drop some sticky goo when the teacher walked in. When they packed up they heard a cough behind them. Turning around, they saw one of the janitors, glaring, with his arms crossed.

He shook himself out of the flashback, the principal just called him in. Sighing, he walked into the principal's office, ready to face his doom.

* * *

**Please review. Love to know what you think.**


	5. Stoll's Day Off

**I would like to point out that I know that the Stolls are not twins but for the sake of my stories they are.**

**On to other things, the prompt for this story is 'Tranquility'. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. The awesome Rick Riordon does.**

* * *

Camp Half-Blood was quiet. The campers had a day off and the terrorizing pranksters, aka the Stolls, were nonwhere to be seen. Deep in the forest, you could see two boys wearing swimming trunks and holding inflatable rafts. Looking closer you could see it was Travis and Connor Stoll. Why would they be there? The two should have never been there in the first place. Walking through the forest without any weapons was dangerous. Sometime later, the Stoll brothers came to a small clearing covered by trees. In front of them wall a small waterfall flowing into a pond surrounded by tall rocks on one side and small sandy beaches where they were. Sharing a mischievous smile the two put their rafts in the water and hopped on. With the trees blocking the sun and the waterfall calmly flowing, the two floated on the water clearly enjoying their day off.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	6. At the Beach? Yup

**The prompt is 'Beach'. Yeah, it's different from the others but I just went to the beach, so yeah. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these crazy characters. Rick Riordon does.**

* * *

"Let's go to the beach," Percy said looking expectantly at Annabeth. "Please," He pouted flashing his adorable puppy dog eyes.

"Percy, you know that's not fair," Annabeth complained, trying not to look in his eyes.

"Please Annabeth," Percy whined. "I want to go." He moved closer to Annabeth, so close she could not help but look into his... large... adorable... puppy dog... sea green eyes.

"FINE!" Annabeth said giving up, "We'll go to the beach."

"Did someone say beach?" Connor and Travis popped out of nowhere. "We want to go," They said in unison.

"But, but," Percy said confused. "I though-"

Nico, Thalia and Katie walked up behind them. "Yeah, we should all go," Thalia said smirking at a flustered Percy. "We haven't hung out together in awhile."

"That's because you and I are never here," Nico mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Thalia demanded, "What did you say?"

"Nothing," Nico said flinching. "I was just agreeing."

"Okay," Thalia said happily. "When do we go?" She looked expectantly at Percy and Annabeth. "I can't wait."

The seven met at Thalia's pine with there bags packed with what they needed for a day at the beach. They packed into the van driven by Argus and headed off.

Pulling up to Montauk, Percy's choice, they piled out of the van and waved goodbye to Argus as he sped off. As soon as he disappeared from sight Connor, Travis, and Percy ran full speed torwards the water. Dropping their bags in the sand and taking off their shirts they jumped into the water.

The girls laughed at their childness and stripped their shirts and shorts so that they we're in their bikinis. Nico walked over and sat in the sand. Percy and Travis shot passed Nico, startling out of his trance. They ran over to their girlfriends, picked them up, and slung them over their shoulders. Katie shreaked while Annabeth shouted at Percy to put her down and started pounding on his back. Thalia rolled her eyes and sat down beside Nico on the blanket he laid out.

Connor rolled his eyes. "Hey Thalico! Are you guys coming in or not?"

Thalia and Nico's eyes shot over to Connor, giving him a glare. Connor laughed and ran over to where Annabeth and Katie teaming up on Percy and Travis, he decided to join the girls giving them the edge.

Later on when the sun was setting, the Stoll brothers disappeared. Nobody paid attention to that, they were having too much fun. The two found some sap in the trees, and decided to pull a prank. They put all the sap into a bucket and headed over to where Percy was sitting with Annabeth. Sneaking over Travis pulled Annabeth away from Percy while Connor poured all the sap over Percy's head.

_**"Stoll!"**_

* * *

**Please review. I'd love to know what you thought.**


	7. Easter Surprise

**Okay, because it is Easter, I decided to make a 'Easter Special'. I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these angry and troublesome characters. They belong to Rick Riordon.**

* * *

Travis and Connor silently ran to the Big House. They knew Chiron had a surprise for Easter tomorrow, so they decided to mess with his plans. They snuck into Chiron's office and took the plans. Seeing what was planned, they smirked at each other, then started the sabotage.

The camper all gather at the amphitheater for the announcement Chiron was about to make. The Stolls were sitting torwards the back snickering.

"Good morning everyone!" Chiron exclaimed. "Since today is Easter I thought we should have a Easter egg hunt. Every Cabin has their own team, and the Big Three Cabins joined together. The clues are on the sheet of paper your cabin counselor is holding. You have three hours to collect as many eggs as you can. Remember no weapons or magical items. Go!"

Everyone gathered around their counselor for the first clue. The Athena cabin figured their's out first and took off. The Demeter Cabin followed after. The Big Three cabins vapor, lightning, and shadow traveled off with the rest of the cabins following soon after. Chiron and Mr.D waited there for the cabins to collect all there eggs or till the three hours finished.

Travis and Connor gave the clue list to Chris saying he could take over. Now that their cabin left the two laughed and headed back to the Hermes the outside it was just the usual Hermes Cabin but when you headed in the placed was covered in thousands off eggs.

"Great idea Connor, now noboby is going to find any eggs," Travis said, high-fiving his brother.

"Well, great job with getting the tree nymphs to help gather them in time," Connor laughed before falling back on his bed. "How long until they notice there's no eggs?"

"Eh, they proberaly won't notice till the three hours are up," Travis said laughing along with his brother.

"Well, we'll see," Connor mumbled. "Wake me up when the three hours are done."

When the three hours were up the Stolls headed to the amphitheater, with all the eggs, to see what happened. The amphitheater was in an uproar, that was guaranteed. Almost everyone was shouting, only the Hades cabin wasn't. Walking in to the amphitheater full of angry demigods with the eggs was scary. Very scary.

"Hey guys," Travis said nervously.

"How you doing?" Connor voiced, "We found the eggs."

* * *

**Please** **review. I loving hearing what you guys think!**


	8. Your Scared of Sunflowers?

**Here it is. The prompt is 'Sunflowers'. Don't know why, it just is. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Caiti and the plot.**

* * *

Travis and Connor just pulled a prank on the Demeter Cabin and were covered in sunflowers because of them. Picking off as many sunflowers as they could they got ready for bed. Saying goodnight, they got in bed and promptly fell asleep.

Suddenly sunlight shone in Connor's face. Slowly opening his eyes, he peered at his surroundings. Well, there was much to see. Blue sky, white clouds, and green trees. Nothing abnormal, except for one thing. Sunflowers covered the vast clearing. He should have never been there in the first place. He should be in bed back at Camp. What was he doing here? A snoring was heard behind Connor. Swiftly turning around, he spotted Travis fast asleep, face down in the sunflowers.

Running over, Connor shoke his shoulder to wake him up. "Travis, Travis!"

Groaning, Travis sat up. "Woah, where are we?" He glanced over at Connor before stand up.

"I don't know," Connor said confused. "But I've had enough of sunflowers today, let's get out of here."

The two walked torward the treeline at the other end of the field, but it only seemed to get farther and farther away. Shooting each other panicked looks, the ran as fast as they could. The trees only got farther away and the sunflowers got taller. Soon, Travis and Connor were surrounded by sunflowers, before everything went black.

Sunlight streamed through the windows and the Hermes Cabin was getting ready for the day. Travis and Connor were telling every living being with ears about what happened. When they told the Demeter Cabin they all burst out laughing, with smirks on their faces and walked away. The Stolls exchanged a look before shrugging and continuing on annoying the rest of camp.

* * *

**Please review.**


	9. Racing What?

**Sorry about** **taking so long to update, I was sick. The prompt for this one is 'Crazy Fun". Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I'm a girl, therefore I do not own the characters. Just Caiti and the plot.**

* * *

The Stolls were sitting behind their cabin. The two were pretty much bored to death.

"So Connor," Travis inquired. "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know Travis," Connor mumbled half asleep. "What do you want to do today?"

Travis shrugged, looking towards Thalia's Pine. He saw Argus mowing the tall, or at least it was, grass on the other side of the border. Suddenly an idea came to him, a crazy idea but still an idea.

"Come on Connor!" Travis exclaimed, hauling his brother to his feet. "I have an idea, though we need Leo's help."

Connor looked at Travis with wide eyes. Travis knew he though he was crazy but he didn't care.

"Let's go!"

"Here you go guys. Three riding lawn mowers." Leo said, unveiling them.

He pulled the black sheet off the three brand new, green with flames, lawn mowers. Travis and Connor were impressed, and a bit confused.

"What?" Connor said confused, "We only asked for two."

"I know," Leo smirked mischievously. "I just wanted to have some fun."

"Well then, time to wreak havoc upon Camp Half-Blood!"

Percy and Annabeth were chilling on the beach after an exhilarating sparring match. Annabeth was leaning into Percy's side, asleep. Percy was staring at Annabeth while she slept. Sure, it seemed stalkerish but Percy was marveling at how peaceful she looked.

The peace didn't last long.

_**Vroooooooom**_

Annabeth jerked up. "What was that?"

"Whoooooo."

_**Vroooooooom**_

"I don't know," Percy said flustered. "Let's go look."

The two got up and headed towards Camp. As they came up and saw the Camp, they weren't expecting what they saw. Travis, Connor and Leo were racing riding lawn mowers across Camp. The riding lawn mowers were green with bright red flames. Campers were slowly coming out of their cabins or the arena to see what was happening. Jason and Piper walked from the beach farther down. Jason eyes widened and he started laughing. Piper eyes also widened before she ran towards them yelling obscenities at them. Katie walked from the strawberry fields, almost froze in shock, before joining Piper. Caiti, daughter of Hades and Connor's girlfriend, came out of her cabin, joined Jason in laughing and starting cheering them on.

"Whoooo, I'm winning!" Travis yelled.

"No way, I'm winning!" Leo yelled.

"Whoooo, no way losers," Connor yelled. He cut them off, now in the lead. "**I'm **winning."

* * *

**Please review, I'd love to know what you think.**


	10. Connor and Percy in Wonderland

**Okay, finally. Here's the next chapter. The prompt? No clue. I watched Alice in Wonderland and kept thinking about this. So, hope you like it and find it entertaining.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and Alice in Wonderland. If I did I wouldn't be here.**

* * *

Connor and Percy were watching Alice in Wonderland because Annabeth locked them in Percy's cabin. Now, all they could think about was Alice in Wonderland. After the movie ended, the door was still locked; they searched around the cabin for something to do. He should never have been there in the first place, but now he was stuck with Percy locked in the cabin.

Percy walked over to the closest, searching through all his clothes. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash and a box appeared. Edging closer, he reached for the box and smelled a sea breeze. Curiously, he put the box on his bed and called Connor over.

"What's in the box?" Connor asked, peering over Percy's shoulder.

"I don't know, it's from my dad." Percy said, "Let's open it."

Percy opened the box and the two were surprised at what was inside. In the box there was a vest with a pocket watch and bunny ears. Connor grabbed the vest and put it on.

"Hey, I look like that rabbit Alice followed," Connor said. "Give me those bunny ears"

Percy gave Connor a funny look, then looked back into the box. He picked up the blue fabric and stared at it in horror.

"Hahahahaha," Connor laughed. "Now you can be Alice!"

After some major persuading, or blackmailing Percy by threatning to show Annabeth the millions of pictures Percy has of her, Connor finally got Percy into the dress.

"This is humiliating," Percy said frowning.

"It's not like anybodys going to see us," Connor reasoned. "The door's still locked."

_Click_

"Nevermind."

"No, I'm not leaving this cabin." Percy complained.

"Not even if your dad said so?"

"What?"

"He said to roleplay," Connor said smirking.

Annabeth was sitting on the steps of her cabin with Caiti. The two girls have been like best friends ever sense the two met. Annabeth was telling her about her locking Percy and Connor in the Poseidon cabin.

"Hey, if you locked them in the Poseidon cabin," Caiti said confused. "Why are they..."

Annabeth looked at Caiti confused. "What do you mean?"

"Grab your camera," Caiti said laughing. "Blackmail."

Annabeth looked over to where Caiti was pointing. "What the Hades?"

Connor was in a vest, with bunny ears on his head and pocket watch in his hand was hopping across Camp Half-Blood.

"I'm late, I'm late for a very important date," Connor said bouncing past.

"Woo!" Caiti cheered, "Go Connor."

"Is that Percy?" Annabeth exclaimed.

Percy was skipping after Connor in a blue dress that reminded her of Alice's dress from Alice in Wonderland. That's when it hit her.

"Oh my gods, they're acting it out."

* * *

**Please review!**


	11. Karaoke Night

**Here it is! Yay! I wanted to embarass some of the characters, so I did. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do own these characters!**

**Percy: No you don't!**

**Me: Quiet Percy, why are you here anyway?**

**Percy: Because Rick Riordon owns these characters, not you.**

**Me: Fine. I do not own any of these characters, no matter how much I want to.**

* * *

The Stolls had the craziest plan ever.

After the second giant war, the campers has been working hard to fix the camp up. Everyone was stressed so Travis gave Connor an idea to fix that when he was singing in the shower. He should have never been in there in the first place but Travis decided to have another shower so he came along.

_"Check it out_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah _

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah_

_Do the wiggle man_

_I do the wiggle man_

_Yeah_

_I'm sexy and I know it" _

"Travis be quiet!" Connor shouted from his bed, "you sing like a goat!"

"I sing like a goat?" Travis questioned, "have you ever heard Percy sing?"

"No, but that would be funny," Connor said. "Wait, I have an idea but I'll need your help."

By the time the two set everything up the rest on Camp piled into the pavilion for dinner. Everyone was talking to each other in whispers, not as loudly like they used to. Travis shook his head before walking over to the head table and standing on top.

"Hey everybody!" Travis shouted, "Listen up!"

Everyone turned their head to Travis and started to whisper to the people around them.

"Connor and I decided to... spice things up," Travis said dramatically. "We're going to have a karaoke night!"

The campers smiled and stood up cheering. Connor and Travis high-fived, happy that the campers were excited for once.

"Okay, who wants to go first?"

_"You belong with me!"_

Everyone clapped for Drew, though some of them winced.

"Well, that was great Drew," Connor said wincing himself. "The night is almost over-"

The campers all started to complain loudly.

"Yes, I know but we'll do this tomorrow too." Cheering. "But more people need to perform tonight... Nico di Angelo your up!"

"What?!"

Clarrise smirked and dragged Nico, who was wearing his aviator jacket and black jeans, over to the karaoke machine. Connor pushed the microphone into his hands and told him to sing. Travis picked the song and gave Nico a thumbs up.

The music started to play and Nico was shocked at what Travis picked. Britney Spears.

"Sing," Clarrise spat, glaring at him.

Fearing for his life he started to sing. He didn't want to see his dad now.

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah _

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah _

_I think I did it again _

_I made you believe we're more than just friends _

_Oh baby _

_It might seem like a crush _

_But it doesn't mean that I'm serious _

_'Cause to lose all my senses _

_That is just so typically me _

_Oh baby, baby _

_Oops!...I did it again _

_I played with your heart, got lost in the game _

_Oh baby, baby _

_Oops!...You think I'm in love _

_That I'm sent from above _

_I'm not that innocent _

_You see my problem is this _

_I'm dreaming away _

_Wishing that heroes, they truly exist _

_I cry, watching the days _

_Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways _

_But to lose all my senses _

_That is just so typically me _

_Baby, oh _

Nico started dancing like Britney did in her music video. All thanks to Clarrise who was yelling "Dance!" at him.

_Oops!...I did it again _

_I played with your heart, got lost in the game _

_Oh baby, baby _

_Oops!...You think I'm in love _

_That I'm sent from above _

_I'm not that innocent _

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah _

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah _

_"All aboard" _

_"Britney, before you go, there's something I want you to have" _

_"Oh, it's beautiful, but wait a minute, isn't this...?" _

Nico started saying the girl parts in a really high-pitched girly voice, which every laughed at.

_"Yeah, yes it is" _

_"But I thought the old lady dropped it into the ocean in the end" _

_"Well baby, I went down and got it for you" _

_"Oh, you shouldn't have" _

_Oops!...I did it again to your heart _

_Got lost in this game, oh baby _

_Oops!...You think that I'm sent from above _

_I'm not that innocent _

_Oops!...I did it again _

_I played with your heart, got lost in the game _

_Oh baby, baby _

_Oops!...You think I'm in love _

_That I'm sent from above _

_I'm not that innocent _

_Oops!...I did it again _

_I played with your heart, got lost in the game _

_Oh baby, baby _

_Oops!...You think I'm in love _

_That I'm sent from above _

_I'm not that innocent _

Everyone gave him a standing ovation. Blushing bright red, Nico ran back to his table.

"Well, that was entertaining," Travis said. "Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase your up!"

Some of the Ares kids dragged the two up. They knew they couldn't back out so they started singing to what Travis picked out. Barbie girl.

_Hi Annabeth_

_Hi Percy!_

_Do you wanna go for a ride?_

_Sure Ken!_

_Jump In..._

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a blond bimbo girl _(Annabeth looked quite offended at that part)_, in the fantasy world_

_Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly_

_You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,_

_kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky..._

_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

_(uu-oooh-u)_

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on Anna, let's go party!_

_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

_Come on Anna, let's go party!_

_(uu-oooh-u)_

_Come on Anna, let's go party!_

_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

_Come on Anna, let's go party!_

_(uu-oooh-u)_

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please_

_I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees_

_Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,_

_hit the town, fool around, let's go party_

_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

_Come on Anna, let's go party!_

_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

_Come on Anna, let's go party!_

_(uu-oooh-u)_

_Come on Anna, let's go party!_

_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

_Come on Anna, let's go party!_

_(uu-oooh-u)_

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on Anna, let's go party!_

_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

_Come on Anna, let's go party!_

_(uu-oooh-u)_

_Come on Anna, let's go party!_

_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

_Come on Anna, let's go party!_

_(uu-oooh-u)_

_Oh, I'm having so much fun!_

_Well Annabeth, we're just getting started_

_Oh, I love you Percy!_

Percy and Annabeth blushed beet red and ran over to their tables just like Nico. The whole crowd was laughing and the Athena table almost fell off their seats.

"Thank you Percy and Annabeth for that... lovely song." Connor announced through his laughter, "Now for Thalia Grace!"

Thalia smiled and skipped on up. She was wearing her silvery parka and camouflage pants with her combat boots. Most seemed shocked about how she was acting but Travis and Connor smirked at her.

"You sure?" Connor questioned.

Thalia just nodded and Travis pressed play.

_You keep saying, you got something for me_

_Something you call love but confess_

_You've been messin' where you shouldn't have been messin'_

_And now someone else is getting all your best_

Thalia got right into the song and started dancing around the room with no shame or embarrassment.

_These boots are made for walking_

_And that's just what they'll do_

_One of these days these boots_

_Are gonna walk all over you_

_Yeah, you keep lyin' when you oughta be truthin'_

_And you keep losing when you oughta not bet_

_You keep samin' when you oughta be changin'_

_Now, what's right is right but you ain't been right yet_

_These boots are made for walking_

_And that's just what they'll do_

_One of these days these boots_

_Are gonna walk all over you_

_You keep playin' where you shouldn't be playin'_

_And you keep thinkin' that you'll never get burnt_

_Ah, I've just found me a brand new box of matches, yeah_

_And what he knows you ain't had time to learn_

_These boots are made for walking_

_And that's just what they'll do_

_One of these days these boots_

_Are gonna walk all over you_

_Are you ready, boots?_

_Start walking_

The whole room by the end was standing up and dancing along. The night was a success and the Stolls were happy that the Camp was back to normal. No matter how weird their normal is.

* * *

**Please review! **

**The songs:**

******Sexy and I Know It -**LMFAO

******Oops!... I Did It Again -**Britney Spears

**Barbie Girl -Aqua**

**These Boots Were Made For Walking -Nancy Sinatra**


End file.
